Wrong times
by Majin Pan
Summary: *REVISED* Pan goes back to the past to hunt down a villain. She changes the future by defeating Cell and is forced to search for the Black Star Dragonballs, accompanied by Mirai Trunks, the grouchy Vegeta and the quiet Piccolo. What will happen?!? R
1. Changing the future

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragoball Z/GT or any characters related.

**Chapter 1**

**The Future  **

"Pan! Come back here right now!" Vegeta voice roared.

Pan looked over her shoulder. "Vegeta, he's getting away!!" 

He grabbed her wrist. "You don't just chase an enemy, it could be a trap!"

She shook herself loose from his grip and took off again.

"I don't care! He's going to ruin it all!" 

Suddenly she stopped, causing Vegeta to bump into her. 

"What are you doing now!" he growled.

"I can't sense him anymore." she said and blinked. 

"Oh Kami.. we're too late! He's gone!" she looked at Vegeta, who's ki was raising rapidly. 

"He did it, then." Vegeta stated. 

"He used the time machine. He went back."

"You can't be serious!" Gohan yelled. 

"No way Vegeta, Pan is NOT going to the past. Find someone else, it's not going to happen!" 

Pan slapped her forehead. It was a bad idea to tell her father, she thought. Pan sighed. Gohan rushed out of Capsule Corp, followed by a shrugging Videl. 

"Sorry guys, can't help you here. If Gohan says no, Pan *can't* leave. And you know it." she added, looking at her daughter.

Pan looked around at the remaining people. Goten and Trunks were lying on the couch, with a bored look. Bura sat on a chair, looking at her nails. Uubu stood against a wall, and stared at the ground. She sighed again and started walking around. 

"Doesn't anyone of you understand what's going on! He's gone back in time, and is screwing up EVERYTHING. And we *know* he'll come back after ruining their future. He sworn to do so!"

Bulma walked in, nodding slightly.

"We know Pan. But your father says you can't go. And you're the only capable person to leave."  

Bulma looked at her husband and son. "It's too dangerous to let Vegeta or Trunks go. They already exist in that timeline." 

Turning to Goten, she smiled weakly. "Chi Chi would *never* let Goten go, and Uubu," she said, turning to the younger guy. "Our past selves would never trust him, they  don't know anything about him." 

"So that's it?!" Pan asked. Silence. 

"I should have never build a copy of the time machine Trunks came with. It wasn't neccesary, but I was just too damn curious." Bulma sighed. 

"That doesn't matter, you had no idea, mom!" Bura said.. 

Pan just sighed. "Well, then I'll guess I'll just sleep here tonight, because I don't feel like talking to my father right now." She dropped herselfon the couch, next to her uncle, and crossed her arms. 

"Sometimes your brother can be such an ass, Goten." She mumbled. They just laughed, but Pan had never been so serious.

"Bura?" Pan whispered as she looked at the clock. It was past midnight, and she had no intention on sleeping. 

"Are you asleep?" 

"I WAS" Bra moaned as she turned to face Pan. 

"Shut the hell up will ya, I'm sleepy". 

Pan smiled and sat up straight. Bura narrowed her eyes and caught a glimpse of the look on her face. 

"No Pan, don't.." she tried, but realized trying to stop her good friend was pretty useless. She knew Pan too well for that.

"I'm sorry Bura, just make sure my dad won't go mental if he finds out." 

Bura grinned. "Just be back before he can find out. And Pan.." she added, sitting up straight also, "be careful."

The girl nodded with a smile and hugged her friend. "Go back to sleep. You didn't hear or see anything." 

"Hai, sure thing Pan-chan" Bura replied and turned around to fall asleep, trying not to worry about what her friend was about to do.

That same friend wandered down the stairs in the middle of the night, trying to find Bulma's laboratory in the huge building of Capsule Corp. When she finally found the lab, the lights immediately went on, blinding her for a moment.

Pan looked around and studied the lab carefully. "I just have to find the right capsule. Where on earth does Bulma keep that stuff?" 

She shook her head and looked at the mess. It took her nearly half an hour or so to find a drawer filled with old capsules. As she searched through it, she noticed one who looked extremely old, and an "H" was marked on it. 

"Got ya" she said out loud as she opened the box and grabbed the capsule. With it, she walked outside and with a soft "poof" and a bit of smoke, the time capsule appeared in front of the Capsule Corp. Whiping away the dust, she recognised the word "HOPE" written on the time machine. Written by Mirai Bulma, when she send her son back in time.

"So this was the capsule used by Cell to come back in time huh?" she wondered. 

"Ironically, you are going back to the same time as he did." 

Pan smiled a bit at the figure standing behind her.

"You're not going to stop me are you?" she asked him. 

Vegeta smirked. "Why would I? Just remember you have to take him down. Don't hesitate, don't toy with him, brat." 

She nodded. "And what about my family, and yours? Can I tell them who I am? Should I keep it a secret?"

Vegeta shook his head. "I doubt if it will make a difference. You'll have to see for yourself. Now go." 

She smiled slightly, and looked up at the window of Bura's room. She saw the blue haired girl in front of the window, staring down at her. Pan jumped into the capsule and exchanged a last grin with Bura. 

She looked at Vegeta and whispered: "Tell my father I'm sorry. He *knows* I have to do this. And, well.. you know..  I love you all.." 

Vegeta rolled his eyes again. 

"I am not going to express your love to him, brat." he said. 

"Just take care." he added, turning around. Pan knew that was about all the encouragement Vegeta would give her, so she just nodded and pushed the button. 

**The Present **

Goku looked at his son. The boy was still holding back. Why couldn't he unleash his full potential? 

"Goku" Mirai Trunks started. 

"Are you sure Gohan can handle this?" 

Goku nodded. "He is far more stronger than I am, if he learns to control his power." 

Vegeta snorted as he looked at the brat and Cell fighting. "How can you be so sure, Kakarot?" 

Suddenly there was a capsule floating above the destroyed arena. As the two powerful warriors were still at it, the other Z warriors looked at capsule. Cell powered up some more and threw a Kamehamehawave at Gohan. Gohan easily deflected it and send the powerfull attack into the air. 

As Pan tried to figure out what exactly what exactly was going on, she felt something approaching. Looking out the window of the capsule, her eyes widened.

"WHAT THE..!" she yelled before she was blinded by the light of the Kamehameha wave. 

A loud bang was heard and smoke was all around her. Luckily she could protect herself from the blast, but the capsule was completely destroyed. As the smoke cleared up she floated in the air. It all turned quiet. Even Cell and Gohan stopped and looked up. Pan looked down and into the boys eyes.

"Father?" she whispered. 

Piccolo blinked. He was the only one who heard that. Did that girl just called Gohan father? 

Cell laughed and flew up to Pan. He looked at the young woman. 

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" 

Pan blinked at the "Perfect" creature. 

"Cell." she hissed, recognizing him from the many stories she had heard from her father.

"Oh, feisty. WHO are you?" he demanded.

Pan just smirked and said "I'm no one special. And you are of no importance right now, I'm here for something far more dangerous than you Cell." 

Cell frowned. "I think you're mistaken little girl. It's a known fact I'm the strongest creature in the universe." 

She frowned and punched him in the stomach. Cell, stunned with surprise, cringed. The Z warriors gasped. 

"That's for calling me a little girl."

"That girl!" Yamcha yelled. "She just kicked Cell! She's a girl! And she can fly!" Yamcha narrowed his eyes and studied Pan. "And she's cute too!" 

"Shut up fool!" Vegeta scowled. "This is no ordinary girl." 

Everyone turned to Piccolo, who gave the two in the air his full attention.

"Do you know her Piccolo?" Goku asked. 

He shook his head.

"Something about her feels familiar." Goku stated. "Weird."

From below, Gohan looked at the young woman. She was very pretty and he felt like he *knew* her. For a moment, she looked down and her eyes met his. She smiled and gave him thumbs up. 

"How can she be so relaxed? She taunting Cell, of all people!" He flew up to the others and walked to his father.

"I guess he found a new competitor." 

Pan sighed momentarily. This was all wrong. She wasn't supposed to land in the middle of the battle. And her father hadn't even ascended! She came too early, and now Cell was interested in her! 

"You have some guts to punch me." He said and tried to kick her. 

She grabbed his leg and tossed him away.

"As I said, I am stronger. So don't even try it!" She warned him, before appearing in front of the flying Cell. Pan smashed him down and threw a ki blast after him. He quickly blew it away and frowned. 

"How can this be? You're not even a Super Saiyan!" 

Pan grinned. "I'm *special*. Even in my normal form I am powerful enough to take you on." 

Cell blinked and unleashed a massive attack of punches and kicks. Pan blocked them all and punched him in the face. She smirked and raised her hands. 

"Solar Flare!!!" she yelled and the massive ray of sunlight blinded Cell. She used this opportunity to kick him down and as soon as he hit the ground she powered up. 

The Z warriors all gasped. 

"That was my attack!" Tien said in surprise. 

"Dad. Who is that?! She seems so much stronger than Cell!" Gohan said. 

Vegeta glared at Gohan for that commen, he couldn't stand the fact that there was *another* one who was stronger than he was. He looked at Cell, who was still down. 

"At least the worm will loose this battle." he muttered.

Suddenly, Pan looked up at Vegeta and laughed shortly. Vegeta frowned. She would surprise him. As she placed her hands  in the right position she smirked. 

"You're history Cell. Know that you were nothing compared to the enemies we'll face in the future. Hah, compared to them, you're just pathetic. GALLICK…GUN!!!" 

The powerful attack she learned from Vegeta launched towards the green being. Vegeta looked up in amazement, confused that the girl was using *his* attack. He watched as the beam hit Cell, and the other slowly felt his ki dropping. Cell was history.

Pan had defeated him in such a short time, and it wasn't any trouble. She relaxed, powered down and floated towards the group of fighters. 

"This is it, now we'll see if I can win their trust." She whispered, while looking at her friends and family. 

They all looked different, except for Goku seemed to change. But Vegeta actually looked out of this world, with his hair and clothes. And Tien, Krillin and Yamcha surprised Pan with their younger looks. As soon as Pan turned to Gohan, she gasped. Her father *was* a little boy. 

The only figure remaining was a young man, whom she barely recognised. 

"Trunks?" she asked. The young man frowned and nodded. "Yeah?" he replied. 

So *this* was Mirai Trunks. She went back in time. The Cell games. The past. 

**_Next chapter : Pan explains where she's from and why she came back in time. Just when she thinks things will be okay, Dr. Briefs shares some unpleasant news with the Z fighters. _**


	2. The wrong wish

**A/N:  THIS IS A MUST READ! I changed a lot of things in this chapter, so if you've read it before, I advice you to read it again. And if you're new to the story, enjoy! Leave a review, please :P**

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragoball Z/GT or any characters related.

**Chapter 2**

When Pan landed in front of them, they all remained silent, waiting for her explanation. She had to explain a lot. Her timing wasn't perfect. In fact, far from perfect, because she came too soon. Or too late. She had prevented her grandfather's death, but her father did not ascend yet. Everyone seemed to be okay, even Trunks wasn't injured yet.

Trunks. He looked so different. His hair was longer and there was a huge frown on his face. He didn't wear any glasses, and seemed much muscular than the Trunks she knew. This was the Trunks from the future. He had faced many troubles and seen many death. He didn't grow up to be cheerful and free, like her Trunks. This Trunks *was* different. She suddenly realized she was staring at him and that he was looking at her with the same interest. She blinked and tried to focus on why she was here.

"I don't know where to begin," she laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head. 

"You can begin by telling us who you are." Piccolo said.

Vegeta's voice sounded from a bit further away. "Tell us girl, are you another Saiyan or not?"

She sighed. This was not going to be easy. She looked at her father, who was still a young boy and gave him a smile. He smiled back and looked at Goku. She turned to her grandfather. 

"I know it's not original. But I'm not from this time. I'm from the future." She started. 

The Z warriors looked at each other. Trunks stepped forward and looked at her. 

"Are you from my time? Did my mother send you?"  

She shook her head. "No, I come from the future of this time line. The one you changed. I come from the future where you grew up to be a happy guy, where there were peaceful times. The future you made possible." 

Pan shook her head. "But I'm afraid I ruined it all now. It won't ever happen that way. Not anymore." 

"What's your name girl?" Goku asked.

 "I am called Pan. Son Pan." She said smiling, awaiting the many surprised comments.

"Son? You are related to Goku?" Krillin asked.

She nodded again and said: "I'm his granddaughter." 

Everyone stared from her to Gohan. He looked at her with a strange look. 

"You're my daughter?" 

"Yes I'm your daughter. And I'm sorry about Cell." She said, pointing at the destroyed arena behind here.

"I came too early. I wasn't supposed to interfere. You.." she looked at Gohan, 

"You would have defeated him. Goku would have died and you would have become the strongest boy in the universe. Now you will never unleash your true power." After several minutes of silence, Goku stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulder. 

"You did what had to be done, I guess. Cell is dead and we're alive. So what is the problem?"

"Oh I almost forgot," she grinned. "I followed someone from my timeline here. He managed to steal a time capsule made by Aunt Bulma. He went back in time, to *this* exact moment."

Vegeta looked at her "So where is that someone you're talking about now, then?"

Pan frowned. "Not here, quite obviously. I can only imagine he landed elsewhere, and avoiding a confrontation with you. Not that you would stand a chance" she mocked.

The prince clenched his fists together, but before he could say anything, she continued.

"I was kidding. The only real problem is, is that I have to track him down. He has serious plans of destroying my future, and if I don't stop him, all the trouble Vegeta and I went through will have been for nothing."

Upon hearing this, Vegeta frowned as well. That brat? He worked together with her? She looked at him and smirked. 

"What? Surprised? In my time you're the one who taught me almost everything Vegeta." She told him, proudly.

"Enough you two." Piccolo ended the starting argument and looked at Pan, who nodded with a smirk.

"All right. I guess I should explain the entire situation." Pan placed a hand on her hip. "But do we have to do that here?" 

Goku smiled. "I definitely recognize something of Chi Chi in you. I think, if you're telling the truth, we should take you to Bulma."

"The onna? What does she have to do with this?" Vegeta snarled.

"Face it Vegeta, Bulma is one of the few who is able to track down the time machine, and that guy Pans after." Piccolo said.

The others just remained silent, amazed by the entire event. Cell had been beaten just now and already a new enemy turned up. They were just as confused as Pan, who sighed when she realized how much was different. This was the past, so long ago. What about Vegeta? Would he become the same person now? Would Bura still be born? And what about Goten and Uubu? She shook her head and turned to Trunks, who was still observing her.

"I think we can trust her Goku. I believe her. Let's take her to my mom."

Gohan nodded. "I agree with Trunks. If she is from the future, then she must be very confused right now, like us. Let's go right now! At least we won't have to deal with Cell anymore."

Pan looked at Gohan. "I'm sorry you didn't get your chance."

Gohan laughed and waved the comment off. "I don't mind, I'm just glad that threat is over." he said while his hair changed back to normal. Goku followed his example and walked up to his friends. 

"Yamcha, Tien and Krillin," he said. "What if you guys go to Dende and make sure all the people killed by Cell are wished back. Me, Gohan, Vegeta and Trunks will go with Pan to the Capsule Corp."

His friends nodded and said their goodbyes, leaving the deserted place and headed for the look out. When they appeared out of sight, the others took off as well.

"Now spill, kid" Piccolo ordered, when they finally arrived at Bulma's home.

Pan nodded and continued. 

"All you need to know is, that about 33 years from now, Goku will be gone. We dealt with a lot of enemies in our past, but at that time, things were finally peaceful. Until Tensho showed up. He was different from every other enemy we faced."

Tensho.  If it weren't for him, she would be safe back home. In the future, where she belonged. Sparring with Vegeta, hanging with Bra and the others. But he ruined it all. She was forced to travel back.

"Why he chose this timeline, we're not sure. He's unlike any other we've ever encountered. He's just plain mad, but incredibly strong. At first, we thought he was after Cell. But since I destroyed Cell, I suppose that's not it. I'm afraid he just wants to destroy us. His motive is unknown." 

Trunks caught up with her as they walked inside the building and looked at her questionably. 

"But how were *you* able to travel here?" he asked.

Pan laughed. "I'm not even sure. He took our newest model, and I took Cells capsule, which Bulma kept after the Cell game. It worked properly, except I couldn't exactly steer it away when Cell hit me."

Her jaw dropped.

"Cell destroyed my capsule. Oh Dende, it's gone!" she slapped her forehead. "I am *such* an idiot!" she yelled.

Trunks gave a worried look. "Maybe you really should try to relax. You fought Cell and traveled through time. That's pretty something, you know." 

They sat down in one of the rooms and Goku nodded.

"Yeah, just take things easy. You're lucky you're not hurt!" 

Pan looked at him, and frowned. "That fight with Cell was really nothing. You might not believe how strong you guys are in my time. Well, some of us." 

She took a short moment to look at Trunks and noticed how he looked a lot stronger than the Trunks from her time.

"You're a lot stronger than my Trunks, you know." She eventually said out loud.

Mirai Trunks smiled shyly. "I've been training with father and alone, for 2 years in a row. I guess you could say I'm well trained."

"How old is your Trunks, Pan?" Gohan suddenly asked.

Pan thought for a second, comparing her Trunks with this one and counting the years from now. "He's 33, an oldie already. He gave up training a long time ago, which probably explains why this Trunks is stronger."

"Hmph. Pathetic. How could my future self ever allow his son to give up training?" Vegeta barked into the conversation all of the sudden.

The girl rolled her eyes at the comment. "Well, you'll be surprised by your future self. Your *daughter* hasn't trained *at all*. She's about as strong as a weakling human" she smirked. "And you're okay with that." She added, obviously amused when she noticed the wide eyes of Vegeta.

"How about you give us some useful information brat!" he scowled "You seem to be very talkative, so tell us about this Tensho!" 

Pan pouted. He sure had changed in those years. She wondered how Bulma ever fell in love with this arrogant bastard. 

"Father, can you please calm down." Trunks pleaded, but Vegeta silenced him with a glare. Pan remembered that the past Vegeta never showed his feelings, especially not towards Trunks and Bulma. Before she could say anything, Goku's calm voice sounded.

"Vegeta. Lighten up will you?" The hero smiled. "She'll tell us everything we need to know, right?"

Pan smiled happily, remembering her kind and cheerful grandfather. It had been several years since she had seen him, and secretly, she was very excited to be so close to him. She wanted to hug him more than anything, but knew she had to restrain herself, they had no idea how she felt, after all. She glanced over at Gohan and saw his concentrated look. He was studying her, very carefully, probably trying to figure out if she look like him. She grinned at him, and when he noticed, he grinned back, a little uncomfortable. 

"Wait," Bulma came in. "you mean *this* is the girl who defeated Cell. This is Gohans daughter!?" 

A big smile appeared on her face as she pointed at Pan and looked at Gohan.

"I can totally see it! How adorable is this! Gohan, you're a daddy!" she laughed.

"Bulma, now is not the time!" Vegeta snarled.

"Oh hush Vegeta. You're just disappointed she defeated Cell instead of you. A *girl* defeated Cell, talk about news!" she continued amused.

Pan laughed at Bulma, who sat down in front of her, next to Vegeta and waited. Waited for the explanation.

She took a deep breath. 

"Okay, from what I know, is that Tensho is an alien. Vegeta said he was an exact copy of Zarbon, except for his blue skin and long dark blue hair. His eyes are red veined and his attitude is horrible. He's unreasonable, we couldn't get through him. The worst thing was, that he wasn't exactly strong, but he had special techniques and was incredibly smart. That's why we had no idea what he was going to do next. And at the point where Vegeta and I finally caught him, he escaped to this time."

"Maybe he wants the dragonballs, like Zarbon and Frieza wanted in the first place." Vegeta commented, and Bulma, sitting next to him, frowned.

"Well no silly, that would be useless. The Dragonballs are still there, in the future!" she said, but Vegeta ignored her and looked at Pan. 

Pan smirked. "Exactly what my Vegeta thought. You're wrong though, Bulma. The Dragon has disappeared and the balls have become useless. Vegeta thought, that if he was after the Dragonballs, he just chose this timeline because they were just created."

By this point, she caught everyone's attention, and they all looked at her as she summed up her story.

"So if he's after the regular Dragonballs, granting two wishes, he could basically wish anything. And we don't know what he wants." 

But Tensho knew exactly what he wanted. He swiftly moved past the others on the look out, as they were too busy to notice him. He laughed shortly as they placed the dragonballs together.

"Sure, waste your wishes on restoring the earth." He mumbled, before entering the palace. 

The fools had no idea what treasure the palace was hiding. The Dragonballs created by the little green guy were useless compared to these. He just had to time everything perfectly. 

He blew the dust of the balls, revealing their black stars. "Gorgeous." He smiled wickedly and took them outside.

Even though he did not expected all the Z fighters to be here, their timing was perfect. He could summon his dragon at the same time as Shenron was summoned, and avoid the surprises of a darkened sky. This was too easy.

When Dende raised his hands to summon the dragon, the sky darkened indeed. Within moments, the green dragon appeared in front of him, and the fighters all gazed at the superior being. Because they were so caught up with their own wishes, they didn't even notice the second dragon appearing behind them. Tensho stroke some of his hair out of his face and grinned. 

"Wishes do come true."

Even when both dragons roared "What is your wish?" the fighters didn't look up or away. They were used to the impressive voice of the dragon, and ignored the possibility of another dragon.

Tensho rubbed his hands. "My wish? Haha, my wish will mean the end of it all." He started mumbling, while the impatient dragon awaited his wish.

Yamcha stepped back in awe. "Come one guys, let me do the wishing this time. It's the least I can do!" he yelled, trying to be heard above all the thunders.

The others rolled their eyes but nodded their agreement. Yamcha silently cheered, happy could finally be of use and thought of his wish before speaking out loud.

He took another few steps back, to look the dragon in his huge eyes and yelled: 

"I wish all the people killed by Cell to be revived again!" 

Tensho looked over his shoulder in surprise and back to his dragon. The eyes of the giant being glowed.

"Finally. Your wish has been granted!" 

"Noooo!" 

The others turned around and noticed the second dragon. 

"What on earth is that?!" Tien yelled, and turned back to Shenron, who was still waiting patiently.

"That wish cannot be fulfilled." He said.

"What do you mean?" Yamcha yelled in panic.

Dende walked up to the other Dragon.

"This dragon fulfilled our wish, before Shenron could. But.. where did it came from?"

"You fools!" an unknown voice roared.

It was Tensho, whose blue hair was blown to all sides as he powered up. 

"Idiots! You ruined it all!" he hissed and approached Yamcha.

Yamcha frowned, but before he could ask who the creature was, the being grabbed in and lifted him up.

"You fool. You were the one who took my wish!" he growled. Yamcha's eyes widened in fear. 

"You guys!" he squealed.

The others present rushed towards them to attack them, but Tensho dematerialized and appeared elsewhere, still holding the terrified and confused Yamcha.

He gagged. "I don't understand.." 

"Silence. Of course you don't. None of you do. You'll pay for this, I swear!" 

And with those words he unleashed a blast with his other hand, aimed directly at Yamcha. He let go of the human, who dropped on the ground. He didn't move, as his bleeding head hit the ground. Yamcha was killed, and his murdered sighed annoyed as he took off, leaving the others behind in shock.

A short scream was heard in the large building, which shook up all the people in the room. 

"It's Dad!" Bulma realized and jumped up, dragging Vegeta with her. 

"Hurry, what if something's wrong!" she yelled panicked and continued to drag Vegeta with her, in the direction the scream came from. The others followed quickly, only to find a very upset and confused Dr Briefs in his laboratory. 

"Someone stole my brand new spaceship!" 

"Tensho." Some of them whispered. They hadn't even met their new foe, but were certain this had to be him. Pan nodded slowly. 

"Please, Dr Briefs, do you have any idea where the ship is going?"

The man blinked Pan, who he had never seen before. But because the others gave him an annoyed look, he listened to the request and walked to the computer.

"Well," he started, "I did install a tracking device in the ship, so if we set the coordinates right, I should be able to .."

A soft 'pling' was heard and the ship appeared on the monitor, heading straight towards another solar system.

"How curious. He hasn't entered an exact location, but the ship is definitely heading towards this place." The professor pointed at the screen.

Bulma pushed her father away and sat down. She began to type in several comments and started talking in herself. 

"What are you doing Bulma?" Gohan asked, but she shook her head with annoyance. 

Vegeta crossed his arm with impatience and Piccolo, who had been silent all the time, followed his example.

"Yes!" Bulma yelled cheerfully and pressed the 'enter' button. 

"If it works, we should be able to see who's on board. I installed a camera, so we would be able to see the person who would use the ship. And in this case, the person who stole the ship. Hang on.." 

They all focused on the monitor, and slowly but certain the disturbance disappeared and the ships interior became visible. And then, when everyone's view was locked on the screen, he appeared on screen. A cautious look in his eyes was the first thing they noticed. Then, his arm blocked the view, showing his blue skin and large muscles. The creature turned around in front of the camera, at which point they could see his dark blue hair. And then, the creature stared right into the camera.

"Tensho." Pan repeated.

Seconds later, the being smirked and reached forward. He grabbed the camera and they lost the image.

"If that's Tensho," Bulma said softly, "then he's up to no good."

"But what does he want in space? The dragonballs are here on here on earth!" Goku asked.

Before anyone could even respond, they heard yet another noise and turned around. There, in the opening of the door, stood an upset Krillin, followed by Tien, who looked even worse.

"Hey guys," Gohan greeted, "What's wrong?"

"Yamcha." Krillin said. "He's dead."

"And there was this guy, who had another dragon." 

Pan snapped up when she heard this. The news sounded familiar to her. Another dragon, in this timeline? This could only mean one thing.

"Tensho managed to find the Black Star Dragonballs."

**A/N: Whoops! Look what I did! I killed a character! Ok, so maybe there are some BIG changes in this chapter. Eventually, the rest of the story will be the same, only this way, it makes sense why they go off into space. All will be explained in the next chapter.**


	3. Four heroes

**A/N:  After this chapter, the story will be continued as usual. Only this chapter has been changed, but from here, everything else will remain the same. Thanks for reading and leave a review! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragoball Z/GT or any characters related.

**Chapter 3 **

Yamcha's death came as a shock. Everyone became extremely upset, and Pan was the only one who almost ignored the fact they lost a good friend. She realized, before any of the others did, that Tensho had done something far worse. After an entire night of arguing, crying and swearing, Trunks suddenly noticed how silent Pan had been.

"Pan, what's the matter with you?" he asked.

Everyone present turned silent again and looked at the young girl.

Krillin shook his head in confusion.

"Don't you even care Yamcha's gone?!" he asked.

Pan shook her head.

"It's not that, but I'm afraid there's else. Something even worse."

"Ha, at this moment, I think the loss of one pathetic human is about as bad as we can get." Vegeta remarked, earning several glares from the people in the room.

Pan rolled her eyes.

"Will you guys listen up for one moment! Krillin," she said, and turned to the little bald guy, "What did that other dragon look like?"

Krillin described the dragon as best as he could, however, the dragon had disappeared quickly after the wish was granted. And he was only focusing on Tensho, after that.

"So did either of you two notice what happened to the balls?"

Tien narrowed his eyes and thought for a moment. "Yes, I remember." He said.

"The balls flew up and all headed in different directions. It was unlike the earths dragon balls."

Pan nodded. "Yes, because these are the Black Star Dragon balls." 

"What the hey? You know about Earths Dragon balls?" 

Goku looked around. 

"I recognize that voice! It's King Kai!"

Pan frowned. "You've been listening the whole time?" she asked.

The voice giggled.

"Well I was curious. You were from another time and I wanted to know what this was all about. Besides, you defeated Cell. Good job! You know, this reminds me of that one time. ."

 "KING KAI!" Vegeta yelled. 

"Whoops, I'll shut up now. But tel me, Pan, how do you know the Black Star Dragon balls?" 

"Better yet, what *are* these balls you're talking about." Bulma interrupted.

"They are the dragon balls created by Lord Kami, before he separated into two beings. You can image these balls are twice as powerful as the ones created by Kami."

Piccolo nodded. "I have vague memories of the balls. They were hidden inside the palace on the look out, right?"

"Not anymore." Pan said. "I'm afraid we have a much bigger problem now. You're saying the dragon from these balls granted your wish?" 

Tien nodded a yes.

"We're pretty much screwed then. The Dragon balls are spread across the universe, and if they're not gathered within a year, the earth will.."

"Explode." King Kai finished. "I almost forgot about that."

Goku thought for a brief second. "But if we gather them before that, there's no problem?" 

"That's what we did, in the future." Pan said, glancing over at Trunks.

"But it's not that easy this time, is it?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Tensho is after the balls, probably because you guys stole his wish."

"So, not only is the earth in danger because of the Dragon balls," Bulma started. "Tensho's still a threat because he'll make a wish after he finds the balls?"

"Either way, we're screwed." Krillin sighed.

"Well then, we have to prevent both those things from happening." Gohan decided.

Bulma snapped her fingers. "Exactly kiddo. And that's what we're going to do. I'll begin working on a new space ship with dad. We have to get those dragon balls back before Tensho gets his hands on them." 

"Sounds like a plan." Pan remarked. It looked like the second Grand Tour was about to happen. A smile appeared on her face at that thought. Could be *very* interesting.

"And what about Yamcha?" Tien suddenly asked.

Vegeta snorted. "Are you really that stupid? Since all the humans of the earth are wished back by the other dragon, Dende's dragon still has a wish to grant. Just wish the moron back with that dragon!" 

Bulma blinked, and hugged Vegeta.

"Sometimes, you're a genious!" she laughed, when Vegeta pushed her away.

"You *don't* want to do that, woman." He warned her. 

Pan shrugged. 

"Well, if that's settled, you mind if I get some sleep?" 

Pan didn't get a minute of rest since her arrival in this timeline, and now that the plans had been made, she began to feel extremely tired. Accepting Bulma's invitation, she said goodbye to both Goku and Gohan, promising she'd visit them soon enough. After that, they all went different ways again. Bulma almost immediately started working on the space ship, Vegeta cursed and resumed his trainings, Tien and Krillin decided to take care of Yamcha's return and Pan and Trunks went to their rooms together.

When they reached her room, she grinned at Trunks and opened the door.

"This day has been eventful." She said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Trunks nodded and was about to leave, when he hesitated.

"Pan?" 

"Hn?"

"How on earth can you handle my father?" he asked.

They both laughed at his comment, but Pan knew he meant the question.

"I got used to him, in the future. Don't worry, he'll change a lot. Thanks to you, he'll become a real father."

"He'll actually stay to raise this time's Trunks?"

Pan nodded cheerfully and suppressed a yawn.

"And he'll be incredibly protective towards Bura, your future sister." 

Trunks eyes widened in surprise when he heard that. Pan laughed.

"You made a real difference Trunks, if you must know. Let's hope I can do the same."

He nodded. 

"You already helped us a lot, by taking down Cell. And we'll make sure this will be solved, as well."

"We? Aren't you going back home then?"

Trunks shook his head. He had decided on this, the minute he heard about Tensho. 

"I can't leave you guys behind facing a problem like this. I won't leave without solving all the troubles. Besides, I want to get to know you a little better. You're Gohans daughter!" 

She grinned. 

"Goodnight Trunks."

"Yeah, sleep well, Pan."

A week had passed since her arrival in this time. Bulma and her father had been working non stop on a new space ship. Pan spent her time training, mostly. She also instructed Bulma about Giru and stressed her that they needed a Dragon Radar. Bulma promised things would be ready as soon as possible. 

The last week had been extremely strange. After meeting Chi Chi, she realized how different her grandmother was, before Goten was born. Pan decided to keep her mouth shut about him, hoping to change nothing else in this time. Mirai Trunks had been training the whole time. He was very determined, she discovered. Once fighting, his shy behavior changed. He was really powerful, and she managed to keep up with him, if barely. 

After GT she had continued her training with Vegeta, who pushed her to the limits. She became powerful enough to beat Cell, as she had proven. Although she wasn't able to turn Super Sayian, she was equal in strength with Trunks. Her determined training in the future made her about as powerful as an ascended Super Saiyan, which allowed she was able to keep up with Mirai Trunks. He was amazed by her power.

After a week, she moved back in with Bulma. But on the first night of her stay, she couldn't sleep and decided to explore the Capsule Corp at night. It was quiet, this night. Most of the guests were sleeping. When Pan rushed down the stairs, she unexpectedly bumped into Vegeta.

"Watch it brat!" he snarled. "What on earth are you doing here!?" 

"Getting something to eat?" she said, not hiding the sarcastic tone in her voice. 

He grunted. "You've got some attitude." He said with a frown on his face. "Loose it." 

With those words he left. Pan watched him. 

"Oh *that*.."

"Don't worry about Vegeta" she heard Bulma's voice say. Pan turned around. 

"I can't believe him. His attitude! His manners! He has none!" she shouted. 

Bulma smiled. "He's Vegeta." She shrugged. 

"Well I can't understand how you put up with him." Pan sighed as she sat down.

Bulma nodded, slightly distracted, then turned to Pan.

"Is he.. will he.. change, then?" she asked, almost sounding desperate. 

Pan smirked. "He'll still be the same grumpy Vegeta, don't worry. But in my time, I actually like him. So he's going to change, yes. Can't handle him?" she added, winking. 

Bulma laughed. "Sometimes I think I'm the only one who can handle him!" she laughed. 

"Oh, Pan!" Bulma snapped up. "I just remembered, I came to show you something." She said, grabbing her hand and taking her to the laboratory. 

"Look what dad and I managed to do in just one week!" she said, pointing to an enormous spaceship. 

Pan stared in awe at the sight. It was incredible. Not exactly like the ship she used, but that was in the future. To create something like this in such short notice was incredible. A big smile appeared on her face. 

"And navigation?" she asked while they entered the ship. 

"All taken care of. I installed the dragon radar in the ships manual controls. You can take him out of it, and with you when you leave the ship. I also gave it a personality." She added proudly. "His name is Yuri" she smiled. 

Pan stared at the insides of the ship. "Yuri.." she whispered. 

A mechanical voice responded. "I am ..Yuri?" it asked confused. 

Bulma giggled. "Well, it's not perfect. You'll have to sharpen it's social skills. But he's a good Dragon Radar!" 

Pan nodded. "It's perfect! We can leave as soon as possible!!"  

Bulma smiled, putting a hand on her hip. "Question remains, who's going? Normally, I would be more than happy to join. But I have little Trunks to take care off!" 

Pan laughed. "You don't have to go. The ship can take 3 people, right?" 

Bulma nodded. "Four, at most. But it's designed to take 3." 

"Well, then there's only one way to find out who's going. Ask them"

"I think it's only obvious that I'm one of the passengers. Who else is interested?" 

The next morning Pan immediately startled her friends with the shocking news. At breakfast, Goku and Gohan joined and she popped the question. Pan turned to Trunks, with an almost pleading look, as if she expected him to refuse.

"I'll come, of course. Why else would I remain in this time?" He said, with a shy smile.

"Perfect!" Pan said happily and turned to Goku.

"Well, this is just like in the future. Me, Trunks and," she gave her grandfather the puppy eye look, "What do you say Grandpa? Will you come too?"

"Kakkorot?!" Vegeta scowled. "I don't think so! You already took away my chance to fight with Cell, brat. And this monster of yours won't escape me! I will be the third passenger!" 

Pan's jaw dropped. Trunks stared at his father, while stroking away some of his long hair. "Father, if Pan wants to take Goku.." "She has nothing to want!" the Prince grunted. She looked at Vegeta, who had no intention of changing his mind, obviously, and nodded.

"You can go." She simply said. 

Goku released a disappointed sigh. 

"I'm sorry Grandpa," Pan said, "but maybe it's best if you stayed home this time. You're *always* gone, just relax!" she said. Of course, Goku had no clue of the many times he would leave in the future. But he nodded, agreeing with his granddaughter and smiled at Gohan.

"Looks like it's the three of us again, son!" 

Vegeta snorted. "Glad you agree, brat." 

"I do, but maybe Trunks don't." Pan smirked.

Before he could say anything, Vegeta crossed his arms.

"I doubt my son has any problems with my company." He said, ignoring that same son and smirking at Pan.

Pan looked at Vegeta. "Agreed. But you will stop being so bossy!" she said, pointing her finger on his chest. He looked at her, and frowned. 

"And you will not order me around, brat." He said, staring back at her. Pan just rolled her eyes. This was not going to be pleasant. 

The day they would leave,  was one of the sunniest of the year. Professor Briefs and his daughter finished loading the ships supplies, and more and more people gathered around the space ship. From a distance, Trunks sharpened his fixed sword, looking at the crowd. Pan and his mother were discussing where they would go first. He watched as his younger self crawled up to Pan and pulled her leg. Pan almost kicked the little guy away, startled by his sudden appearance. This resulted into Bulma laughing, little Trunks crying and Pan blushing, trying to shush the enfant. Trunks laughed and shook his head. This time traveling business was wrong, all wrong. But he started all of it. And he had to finish it. He just hoped his mother was okay. 

Suddenly, a shadow came across him. He turned around. 

"Oh hey Piccolo."  He greeted,

The Namek nodded. "I wanted to ask you something, Trunks." He said, not taking his eyes of Pan. 

"The girl is confident Vegeta will change in the future. I'm just worried he'll abandon the two of you in space. Can we count on him, to fulfill this mission?" 

Trunks looked over at Vegeta, who sat under a tree, a bit further away from the crowd.

 "I don't know.." he sighed. "Father is a difficult man. I have no idea how different he is in Pan's future, but at the moment.." he shook his head, "I just don't know. You know how he can act.." he said. Piccolo looked at him. 

"That's exactly why I'm so worried. Earths future depends on this, although I'm not really sure how. But it's important you bring the dragon balls back to earth, and we all know Vegeta has always been after him. I hate to say this, but I still don't trust him completely."

Trunks shrugged. "He *wants* to go with us, Piccolo. We'll just have to be careful. What do you want to do about it? Come with us?" he joked.

Piccolo nodded slowly. "I might just do that" he said as he walked towards Bulma and Pan. 

"I'm going with you. So you won't have to worry about Vegeta." He said, smirking. 

Trunks frowned. "That should be interesting" he said and got up. 

"My thoughts exactly." Piccol replied and tapped Bulma on the shoulders. 

"Go with them?" Bulma shouted. Pan turned around. 

"You're coming with us?" she asked, curious. Piccolo looked over his shoulder to Vegeta. 

"I have my reasons." He said. 

Bulma shook her head. "No room, no oxygen. It's just impossible!" she explained.

Pan grabbed the design of the ship and frowned. "I thought you told me it was designed to carry 4 people at most?" she asked. 

Bulma sighed. "Yeah, I guess. But it still requires some adjustment, and the space inside is limited, especially with that training room! You'll be on top of each other, at all time." Bulma shook her head. 

"And here I thought I was ready. I'll get right to it, you leave in a few hours." 

Piccolo rested his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you Bulma." The woman smiled. "Anytime. I guess it would be handy if you went with them" 

Trunks' voice interrupted. "Who will tell father?" he asked. 

Pan grinned playfully and turned around.

"Vegeta!!" she yelled.

He looked up with an annoyed look on his face. "What do you want NOW!?" he yelled back at her. 

"Piccolo is going with us!" she yelled. 

"The Namek!! Why?" 

Pan frowned. "BECAUSE!" she yelled back, placing a hand on her hip. 

Vegeta mumbled something.

Pan stuck her tongue out and turned around. "It's settled then." 

The group stared at her. 

"You.. sound so much like .. my mother." Trunks stumbled. 

"I resent that comment, son." Bulma said. Trunks laughed. "Hurry up mom. I want to get going." 

With a growl the beast before him fell down. The blue figure smiled. 

"Too easy." 

He stroke his hair and walked up to the beast. 

"Be a nice useless blob and hand it over." He whispered. The beast looked up and hissed. Tensho's smile disappeared. 

"I asked you something." He growled and with a motion the beast flew through the air. Tensho shook his head, his blue hair covering his face. As he stroke the hair away annoyed, he turned around. 

"If you do not possess it, why didn't you say so.." he said. The beast growled from a bit further away. 

"From that distance, you dare, don't you?" Tensho laughed. 

"Whatever." He hissed and released a ki shot from his palm. 

"Goodbye." 

The village in front of him looked deserted. 

"So they heard already.." he said to himself, while looking at the sky. 

"They will follow me, but they'll be too late." He smirked and tied his hair together in a tail. 


	4. Shiny Happy People

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragoball Z/GT or any characters related.

**Chapter 4  **

Mirai Trunks tapped with his fingers on the control board. His face showed signs of ultimate boredom, and annoyance. He was stuck with two of the grumpiest men alive. Not even Pan could make up for that, the mood on board was awful. He had tried to calm both of them down, but failed.

"Face it Yuri," he said to the dragonradar inside the board computer. "This ship just isn't big enough for all of us."

Yuri bleeped. "Correction Trunks. Ship capacity is 4 human/alien beings. Maximum capacity is reached, but ship is not described as 'full'" 

Trunks blinked. "Yes, but it's still not big enough for their ego's, Yuri. People don'T always get along." he explained. Yuri's buttons blinked and he made some noise, processing this information.

"Affirmative, Trunks", but before the robot could continue, a red light popped on. Yuri's alarm went off, causing Trunks to fall of his chair.

"_WARNING!__ WARNING! FIRE! ACTIVATE SHIPS SPRINKLERS!" _

Trunks crawled back up, yelling "wait!" but it was too late.

"AAAAAH! YURI!!!" an enormous scream followed. 

Trunks cringed.

"Too late" he mumbled and turned around to face a soaking wet Pan, who looked angry.

Very angry.

From the other side of the ship Vegeta and Piccolo appeared, only to stop abruptly at the sight of Pan. She shook off the worst, leaving a trail off water on the floor.

"I was TRYING to cook. It burned, a BIT. There's a difference between that, Yuri. LEARN" she growled. Trunks failed to hide his laughter, and was surprised to see a small chuckle coming from the Namek.

His father smirked. "Pah! You look even more ridiculousn ow, girl!" he laughed.

"Look who's talking, carrot head." she sneered, grabbing a towel Yuri handed her.

"Watch your words girl."

"I have a name, use it" she replied.

"Fire exterminated." Yuri commented.

"There was no fire, Yuri" Trunks hissed. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the confused robot.

"Is THAT thing really neccesary?" he growled.

"It's the Dragan Radar, Vegeta. We need it to find the balls." Piccolo explained, calmy.

Vegeta gave an annoyed look. "Thank you, Namek." he mocked. Piccolo grunted.

"Well?" Vegeta turned to Pan, who dried her hair.

"What?" she asked.

"Have you prepared food for us?" 

"Food for you!? It was for me and Trunks, you have done nothing but hide inside the gravity training room. You can't expect me to cook for you when you don't ever show your face!" she yelled.

Trunks slapped his forehead and fell back in his chair. He exchanged a tired look with Piccolo.

"What! You.. And what about the Namek? He has done nothing but mediation!" he pointed. Piccolo looked up. "I don't EAT." he replied. 

Vegeta's jaw dropped. "This is absurd! You expect me to spend quality time with you?" he asked.

Pan shook her head. "No, but you can behave like a normal person, and show your face. We're stuck together, Vegeta." 

"I am preparing for our battles to come." Vegeta said, crossing his arms.

"And you are taking the only room to do that in. You won't allow us to train. You just lock yourself in there and ignore us." 

The girl crossed her arms as well. This was a fight he was not going to win. In her future, she could have endless arguments with Vegeta. It was amusing. This, however, was serious. He was a monkey. A rude one, at that.

"I asked the Namek to spar with me! He refused!" Again Vegeta pointed at Piccolo, who frowned.

"I merely said I did not trust you enough to lock myself up with you. You are stronger, and you are more than willing to finish me off." Piccolo said, not looking away. 

Trunks stroke his hair. "I don't know guys. I trained with father. Don't judge him like that."

Vegeta glared at him. "You shut up. We would not discuss our time spend together, remember?" he scowled.

Trunks moaned. He was not in the mood.

"Stop treating your only son like that, baka!" Pan suddenly yelled. "I'll spar with you, all right. Just tell me when. I'll cook for you, if you agree to train with us. You sleep on your own bed like the rest of us, and you DON'T lock yourself in the gravity room. UNDERSTOOD?"

Vegeta, Trunks and Piccolo blinked.

"Amazing how she resembles Goku's schreeching wife." Piccolo remarked.

"And Bulma!" Vegeta laughed.

Trunks grinned. "Nice one, Pan" he said.

Pan stuck her tongue out, but turned bright red. 

"Okay girl. You have a deal. But I warn you, I want some respect. Don't talk like that to me."

Pan shrugged. "I'll respect you when we spar." she said, smirking.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and sat down in one of the chairs.

Piccolo looked at him from the corner of his eyes, and then told them he was going to meditate in his room. Vegeta ignored him and looked at Pan, who glared back.

Trunk sighed. "Yuri?" he suddenly asked.

The robot bleeped. "Trunks?" 

"Can you fix my father, Pan and me something to eat?" 

Pan looked down at her soaking clothes and the puddle of water around her. "And while you're at it, want some help cleaning up?" she asked him, smiling.

"Negative, Pan. You need to put some dry clothes on. Statistics say that this is the cause of 75% of all common colds."

She blinked. "Err.. Yuri. Don't bother to infor us about statistics again. We need to work on your personality." 

Again, the robot bleeped and replied with an "Affirmative."

Goku stared at the sky. The night was bright, but it only made him feel worse. He wanted to be up there, with Vegeta and the others. Incredible, how they were going to explore new worlds, fight new foes. And he was stuck here.

"Dad?" his son yawned and Goku turned around.

"Gohan. Shouldn't you be sleeping?" he asked, knowing the answer already. His son was worried.

"I can't sleep. I keep thinking about Mr. Piccolo, and Pan. You think they're okaY?" he asked, looking up as well.

Goku grinned. 

"More than okay. 3 Sayians and the most powerful Namek in the universe. How can you be worried? They're having a blast, I'm sure." he said, only trying to convince himself. 

His son nodded. "I guess so. But what if they run into that Tensho? Maybe they can't handle him.." Goku waved that comment off. 

"Stop worrying about that, son. Your future daughter defeated Cell without breaking a sweat. We must have become far stronger in the future. Trunks and Vegeta have both trained intense. If they should run into him, they'll be fine." 

Again, in his mind, he hoped he was right.

"Besides, your mother wouldn't let us go up there to help them, anyway. They're on their own." he sighed. 

Goku knew it was Pan who ordered him to stay home, after Vegeta demanded to come with them. And maybe spending time with his family in times of peace was a good idea. 

Still, he felt helpless. There was nothing wrong, here. Yet. 

"A dragon ball is a dragon ball, Vegeta! We are NOT letting this chance slip away!"

Pan placed a hand on her hip and pointed at Yuri. 

Weeks on board the ship did not improve the relationship between Vegeta and the others. While he allowed them inside the training room some of the time, most of the time he was isolated. Yet he still wanted to order them around. This was causing Pan to loose her temper.

Trunks got used to it, and could laugh about this most of the time. He was just glad he was able to spend even more time with his father, even though he still acted cold towards him. 

"I still say we keep on moving and train, until we finally catch this Tensho of yours!" Vegeta growled back. 

Piccolo had been observing the Saiyan Prince all this time. He was sure that Vegeta was going to cause trouble, and he had done so already. Not willing to coorporate in any way, he managed to upset Pan. And an angry Pan, he had learned, was bad news. There was definately a bit of Chichi attitude inside the young girl.

**One week ago**

With a bored look Vegeta smacked his son down. They were sparring, in their normal forms, but somehow both distracted and not putting any effort in it. Trunks was still uncertain around his father. He had never given any comment on the fact he ascended first. Surpassed him. Even though he had lost the first battle with Cell, he had become stronger, before Vegeta could. 

"Father." he started, curious about only one thing. He wanted to know how much stronger his father had become after spending ANOTHER year in the timechamber. Before the Cell games, he was in there for another day, so he had to be stronger. But why didn't he already show off his powers? 

"What is it you want, boy." his father sneered. "I wanted to know, did you reach a new level?" the young man asked while bracing himself, ready to receive the next blow. 

It came too soon, and he could barely avoid. "I am stronger, obviously." was the only answer he got. Trunks sighed and turned around, simultanuously kicking his father. Vegeta was unimpressed by the attack. 

"You are not falling for that girl, are you?" Vegeta suddenly asked.

"Who? Pan?" he replied, immediately blushing. "Don't be ridiculous!"

Vegeta glared at him. "She's a Kakkarot spawn. No son of mine will ever come NEAR one of them. She's loud and obnoxious!" he continued, Trunks could only frown at the comment.

"So in many ways, she's like you!" a third voice suddenly added. It was Piccolo, the silent fourth passenger. 

"Namek! You dare to use those pointy ears on our conversation?" Vegeta asked. 

Piccolo ignored the comment and removed his cape. 

"She's also Gohans daughter, a Saiyan and the only one who knows Tensho."

"Pah. That may be, but I am only warning the boy not to get too close to her.." 

"Father! I think I'm able to decide those things for myself. And what if?!" Trunks said, immediately regretting the last comment. 

"Just be careful," he hissed. "She'll get you killed. If you don't die by accident yourself." he mumbled and grabbed a towel.

Trunks blinked at his father and turned to Piccolo. "Hmm. I doubt I have to say this, Trunks." this one said, as he took a figting stance. 

Trunks nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Ignore him." 

**End flashback**

"It's settled then." A happy Pan nodded. "We're landing on the next planet."

Vegeta glared at her, but she wasn't bothered. Somehow this Vegeta despised her. She didn't like him one bit, herself. The jerk sure had changed in all those years. She sighed. The time difference still confused her. Different people, different times. Most definitely, the *wrong* time.

"So easy, yet so fun!" Tensho laughed, blasting another villager. "You people should try bowing down to me. I defeated your Zuunama and I'm only looking for something." he said in a loud voice. 

He smirked, at the sight of a young woman, desperately trying to hide something. He approached her, slowly. 

"By the looks of it, it seems you are hiding something from me. You wouldn't, would you?" he asked, chuckling.

There was no response from the frightened villager. The few villagers left crawled away at the sight of him. 

"Tsk tsk. Defend this poor girl! She'll be gone in a few seconds. That is, if she doesn't give me what I want." 

The woman shook her head. "No.. I can't.."

He frowned. "You dare? You ARE stupid, then!"  he shook his head he said as he grabbed a small ball from the woman.

There it was, his first black star dragon ball. The beast had managed to take much of his time. He wasted enough. And grew tired of the weaklings around him. He wanted to collect the dragon balls, and do what he came to do in this time. A evil grin appeared on his blue face.

"Too easy.." he repeated. "Too easy."

"What planet are we landing on, Yuri?" Trunks asked the robot. 

He patiently waited for the answer, but the "DD464032006RS, Trunks" didn't help. He looked over at Pan, who shrugged. 

"Hey, I was 14 at the time! Giru said so many stuff, I didn't remember the exact numbers! If we're there, I can tell you what planet it is." she said. "That is, if they're the same as in my time." 

Trunks nodded and looked over his shoulder. He found Piccolo, leaning against a wall.

"Where is father?" he asked.

"I'm not exactly his babysitter," The Namek slowly responded. "But he's in the gravity room. As usual." 

Pan stood up and laughed. "I thought you came on this trip, just to babysit Vegeta. Silly me. I'll get him." 

Piccolo smirked at her and turned to the screen, looking at the nearby planet. 

"Curious." He commented. 

"Have you ever been on another planet, Piccolo?" Trunks asked him. 

"I've been on my home planet, Namek. But I have never traveled this far. I'm curious" He repeated. 

"You should prepare for the landing, Vegeta." 

Vegeta gave a final kick in the air and looked at Pan. "I should?" he asked, frowning. "If you say so." 

Pan narrowed her eyes and handed him a towel. "Yeah, thanks. Just, it won't be an easy landing, so I suggest you take a seat."

"Thanks for the advice, brat. But I have traveled through space before." he said.

"Yeah, but not with Trunks steering." She grinned.

Vegeta smirked. "You have a point." he said as he turned down the gravity and turned off the lights.

Pan didn't wait for the Saiyan Prince to follow her as she made her way back to Trunks. 

"_WARNING!__ WARNING!" Yuri's voice suddenly sounded._

"No Yuri! I am not cooking ANYTHING!" Pan yelled instantly.

But the board computers voice continued: "Approaching mountain. Suggest early landing!" 

Pan's eyes widened as she exchanged a look of terror with Vegeta and ran to Trunks and Piccolo.

"You can't fly!" she yelled. Trunks, concentrating on steering the heavy machine growled 

"Thank you Pan!"

Pan rubbed the back of her head. "I mean, in my time.. you also crashed on the first planet. I.. I should have volunteered!" she yelled above the noise made by Yuri.

"A bit late for that, Pan." Piccolo commented as she sat down in the seat next to Trunks.

"Just brace yourselves and get us down there safely."


	5. Getting along just fine

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragoball Z/GT or any characters related.

**Chapter 5  **

"This should be easy!" Pan said cheerfully, as she stretched out, smiling at the sight of sunlight. She was glad to be out of the ship.

Trunks leaped back up and sighed. "I don't think so. The ship is severely damaged." he muttered.

Pan didn't pay attention to the fact the ship was indeed damaged, because of the harsh landing. Trunks may have flown a time capsule before, when it came to flying a space ship, he was a novice. And the landing wasn't a perfect one. In fact, it was far from perfect.

"Boy. Next time, someone else flies, remember that?" Vegeta ordered. Trunks frowned but didn't respond. He knew his father was too lazy to actually fly the ship, and Piccolo or Pan wouldn't be interested. He was the ship's pilot.

If only the damned thing could be fixed.

"So where are we?" Piccolo asked. He looked around, welcoming the sight of nature, but still on his guard. 

Pan continued smiling. "This is a most unusual planet. Everything is hundreds of times bigger. See?" she pointed to a small rocky hill a few meters away from her. 

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "What of it?" 

"It's just a pebble." she commented. 

It was true. Everything on the planet was extremely large. Their ship seemed nothing but a tiny spot compared to the huge trees and shrubs. An odd sight indeed. 

Trunks pressed a few buttons, and Yuri was released from the board computer. The small Dragonrador was built in a Robot, thanks to Bulma, and thus able to walk around. In a way, he resembled Gill. But less anxious, and far more primitive. This was another time, of course.

Yuri continued to bleep, and jumped around. "Dragonball! Dragonball!" 

Pan sighed. "We know, Yuri. What way?" 

Again, the robot continued to bleep and point. The group stood there, for a short while. All of the sudden, Trunks spoke.

"I think it would be best if we'd split up. The ship has to be guarded at all times, and I have to fix it, as well. So, two of you should find the Dragonball, and one person stays with me."

Piccolo nodded. "I think it would be best if Pan goes off to find the Dragonball. She has been here before."

Pan agreed, and was glad she was able to explore the planet a bit. It has been ages since she was last on here. Or.. it would be ages, before she would be on here. She shook her head, confused by the different time line. Besides, she wasn't even sure if she was going to be born, still. And if all the trouble in the future would happen. Again, she sighed.

Time travel was a bad thing.

"I'll go, sure!" she said, looking at both Vegeta and Piccolo. "Who's coming with me?" 

Before Piccolo could speak, Vegeta interrupted him. "I will go with you, brat." he said, with a lack of enthusiasm.

"Fun." Pan grinned. "Let's go then. Yuri, this way?" she asked the robot, who yelled an "AFFIRMATIVE!" and jumped ahead.

Vegeta growled. "One comment out of that robot, and he's dead." he complained, as he followed the smiling Pan and the robot, leaving Trunks and a dumbfounded Piccolo behind.

Piccolo sighed. "That father of yours." he shook his head. Trunks blushed slightly and focused on the ship.

"This planet is just bizzare." Vegeta mentioned, in awe. Pan nodded. 

"I think it's beautiful. I've had a lot of fun here, when I was here with Trunks and Gokou." 

She sighed, to herself. Remembering the future was depressing. 

Vegeta walked next to her, and looked at her from the corner of his eyes. 

"Pah. I bet Kakarot and Trunks hated the fact you were with them." he smirked. 

Pan nodded. "They did." 

They remained silent, Pan's reply shut Vegeta up. She smiled, to herself.

"What are you smiling at?" Vegeta immediately asked. 

"I'm a weakling girl, I can smile all I want." she shrugged, and jumped on another 'pebble', the size of a small house, this time.

Vegeta followed her example. As he glanced over at Yuri, who continued scanning the area, he turned back to Pan. "Let's get one thing straight." he hissed. "I don't like you. I'm not planning on ever liking you. I just want to find this Tensho, defeat him, and reclaim my status as the strongest Saiyan." 

Pan raised a brow. "What about saving the planet?" she asked.

"I could care less about Earth. I'm not on it, right now, am I?"

She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. 

"Well then, Veggie. For your information, I don't like you ONE BIT myself, I don't care if you don't want to like me, and we're going to find the Dragonballs, save earth AND make sure Tensho doesn't get away. And while we're doing that, you'll try to be nice and stop treating me, OR Trunks for that matter, as a moron."

She panted. "Deal?" 

Vegeta paused. "Dragonball." 

Pan blinked. "What?"

"The stupid robot is yelling "Dragonball" but your voice is too loud, and you can't even hear him." he said, obviously not impressed by Pan's rant.

The girl growled softly. "Sure, whatever. I know where the Dragonball is, anyway. Just.. come on." She sighed, and took off, flying towards a giant forest.

"I wish I was more of a mechanic than a fighter, right now." 

Piccolo smirked at the comment made by Trunks. "Be careful what you wish for. You're doing fine, Trunks. Bulma would be proud." 

Trunks laughed softly. "This Bulma might be. My Bulma, my mother.. she would be embarassed by this lousy repair job." he chuckled. "But then again, I'm doing the best I can." 

The Namek took a deep breath. "I just hope your father behaves himself, and that they return soon enough with the dragonball. I don't trust him, OR this planet." he said, looking around.

"I don't know.. My father is a complicated man. But Pan seems to be able to handle him very well. I'm curious how he is, in her time." 

"Yes, I've been thinking about that myself. You know, she's  from the future of this time. Evidence that you changed history. We never thanked you properly, for coming back." 

Trunks shrugged. "It was the only thing I could do. Besides, you should thank my mother." He gave a faint smile. 

"She was always trying to do best. If I could only tell her it worked. That there's a future where I grew up in peaceful times. That Gohan had a daughter. That Gohan was still alive. And my father. All of you.." 

"You'll get the chance, soon enough, Trunks." were the comforting words of Piccolo. 

The boy nodded. "I hope so Piccolo-san. But first, we have to find Tensho." 

"The orchard. The apples! I remember! It's the same, even if it's all these years before!" Pan said, not hiding her enthusiasm. 

Vegeta gave an annoyed look. "What are you talking about?!" he asked.

"The Dragonball is here. Just, somewhere around, lying on the ground. For us to find, I swear!" the girl said, laughing shortly. "Easy."

Vegeta sighed. He didn't want this to be easy. Where was the challenge in this. He had to face a worthy opponent. He had to prove his strength. For 3 years, he had been training, only to find out about an enemy stronger than him. Cell. 

And the warriors surrounding him kept on improving their skills. Piccolo became one with that Kami. And became stronger and stronger. But Vegeta wouldn't stop there. He trained for a year, with his son. He ascended, thinking THAT would be enough. 

But it wasn't. Neiter him or his son could defeat Cell, and they had to rely on Kakarot to save him. But he refused to wait for Kakarot to rescue him and the earth. He went back in that room, and trained another year. But during the games, Cell only paid attention to Kakarot. And then his son. Kakarot put all the faith in that boy, and when he was about to be killed, his daughter rescues him.

Another Super Saiyan from the future. A female Saiyan. One fourth Saiyan, but still able to transform. And even without a transformation, capable of achieving a strength surpassed by only a few. 

He was stronger. He knew. He deserved to be. He had to prove it.

"Vegeta?" 

"Hn?" he responded. 

Pan looked at him. Her face showed concern, but he cared not. "Did you find the Dragon ball yet?" he asked, bluntly. 

The girl shook her head. "I have been talking to you for the past 5 minutes, you didn't even listen. I told you I was going to look THAT way, and you should head for the other." 

He snorted. "Fine." 

And they parted ways, but Vegeta wasn't planning on searching on his own. He looked around for a short while and decided that this search was useless. Knowing that Yuri went with Pan, he decided to turn around. Pan, however, was nowhere to be found.

"I'm not some stupid babysitter. That girl had better show herself soon, or else." he complained.

Suddenly he felt a ki rise up. He barely recognized it, but was sure it had to belong to Pan. 

A fight? Without him? 

Vegeta hastened his pace and entered a clearing in the orchard. He smirked at the sight of an enormous monster, attacking Pan and the robot. No, attacking was the wrong word. In an attempt to grab the two tiny beings, the monster slammed his fists into the ground several times, causing the ground to shake. Pan tried to avoid her best, and she had powered up in the process. When she noticed Vegeta, she turned to him and yelled: 

"I spotted the Dragon ball. It's in his food!" 

Vegeta looked over at a pile of appels and other fruits and vegetables. All hundred times their regular size, hiding a dragonball, according to the girl. He frowned. Somehow this didn't seem serious to him. It was all a big joke. A giant, guarding his food supply, attacking a girl and a robot the size of a fly. He shook his head and flew towards the pile of food.

The giant growled and stretched out his hands, causing Vegeta to bump into it.

"HMMMPH!" was the only thing the Prince could bring out as he fell on the ground. Pan rubbed the back of her head with a sheepish grin. 

"Are you okay Vegeta?" she asked, chuckling. "I..The big guy is very protective of his food!" 

Vegeta merely groaned and got back up. "THEN WHY DON'T YOU GET THAT BLASTED BALL AND I'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS ONE!" 

Pan frowned for a brief moment. "I.. err.. " 

He only glared at her. She nodded. What was the point in arguing? With a swift move she appeared out of sight, hoping that the giant would focus on Vegeta now, and she would have the chance to get to the dragon ball.

This was ridiculous. But he powered up nonetheless. 

"Well then, I'm surprised you the ship isn't ready yet, Trunks-kun!" 

Trunks turned around, and was surprised to see a smirking Pan. 

"You're back, already?!" he asked.

She nodded and pointed at Vegeta. "You can thank HIM. He has been on this planet for not even an entire day and he magaged to kill someone, already!" 

Piccolo growled. "WHAT?!" he yelled, obviously upset by the fact he hadn't been there to stop him.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "The girl forgets to mention that I saved her life AND made sure the Dragonball remained unharmed." 

"You didn't have to save me, Vegeta!" Pan yelled at him. "I was fine! You just needed an excuse to go off and kill him!" 

Vegeta's eyes spat fire. "Listen brat, we've went through this. You don't order me around. And next time, I'll let the monster eat you alive!" 

Pan narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't pretend like you saved my precious life and that your the hero now. You know you don't want to. I thought you were supposed to be evil?" she asked, surprised by her own comment.

He crossed his arms. "Don't tempt me. Don't."

"Ookay!" a nervous Trunks interrupted. "What happened then?" 

Pan shrugged and leaned against the ship, while she grabbed in her pocket and showed a Dragonball to the surprized Namek and Trunks. 

"I'm glad to see you two found it." Piccolo smirked, pleased.

She nodded. "I found it, to be honest. We had some trouble, getting it. I have to admit, Veggie here helped me out."

"If you think you're funny, you're not." Vegeta hissed at the 'Veggie' comment. 

Pan ignored him and continued. "He was supposed to distract the monster as I searched for the dragonball in the food pile."

Trunks looked at her, not really understanding. "Monster?" he asked.

"Yeah," she shrugged. "A giant, a big ugly and stupid one, as well. I met him before. I mean, in the future. It was the same one. But now, he's dead." she said, glaring at Vegeta.

Vegeta snorted. "I had to distract him, but I was forced to kill him." 

"Doubt that, Vegeta." Piccolo commented, but Vegetal only laughed shortly.

"I don't care what YOU think Namek. All I know is that we found the Dragonball, I fought and killed the monster, the boy has to repare the ship and then we can move on." 

The girl sighed. "Yes, Vegeta. Of course Vegeta. And thank you, Vegeta, for killing that innocent monster." she said, the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Vegeta raised a brow, but remained quiet.

Again, Trunks sighed and turned back to the ship. "Yuri?" he suddenly asked.

The Robot, who had been surprisingly quiet, bleeped. "Yes Trunks?" 

"Can you help me out here? The wires are all wrong, I don't understand a single thing." he admitted. 

Pan grinned at him. "MY Trunks was a mechanical genius." she said.

Trunks tilted his head. "Interesting." He replied with a frown.

She shook her head. "Not really. He was dull, because of it." She said, and Trunks chuckled.

"Brat, I don't want you fooling around, especially not with him." Vegeta's voice sounded all of the sudden.

"I thought I shut you up!?" she asked with a smirk.

He smirked as well and replied "Never" before entering the ship, heading towards the Gravity Chamber.

With a sigh, Pan followed him inside, shaking her head at Trunks and Piccolo.

Piccolo, the silent passenger, sat down. "I'm just not sure about Vegeta." he muttered, before returning to his meditations.

Trunks didn't know what to say. He just wondered how he ended up here. 

"At least we found our first Dragonball.." He sat back and watched Yuri handling the wires. "I'm just curious if Tensho has any luck finding the others." he continued, with a worried look on his face.

Even a mighty being as Tensho could break a sweat. He moaned as the sun burned his dark skin. It was just hot. The sand was burning, hot. Everything he touched on this forsaken planet was hot. 

Yet he knew, that there was not a single soul around, but here, somewhere.. There would lie a Dragonball, waiting for him. His second, already. 

Flying was too much, even for him. He continued to walk, from hill to hill, losing energy at every single moment, squinting at the sunlight blinding him. He could feel the energy coming from the ball.

"Here it is.." he said out loud, a wide grin on his face. He bend over and grabbed into the hot burning sand. The sand burned on his skin. He hissed, but the hiss turned into a laughter as he felt the cold touch from the Dragonball. 

"Gotcha." he whispered, stroking the 5 star dragonball with two fingers, before putting it away, safely. 


	6. The Ice planet

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragoball Z/GT or any characters related.

**Chapter 6  **

She smiled as she sat down in front of the Namek. 

He had been watching her for the last few days. She reminded him of Gohan, in a way. But he had the idea her mother gave her the big attitude. It was a strange thought, Gohan's daughter.

But then again, only three years ago he received the shocking news of Bulma and Vegeta's son. Vegeta, who would have ever thought he would end up with Bulma. The two of them were both ..

Perfect for each other, in a way. 

Bulma was a strong woman, just for the fact she could stand Vegeta. It was a shame Vegeta didn't treat her with respect. It was a shame Vegeta never acknowledged his own son. If only Vegeta would have lightened up and listened. Listened to Bulma, Mirai Trunks or him. 

Then things would have never come this far. 

"He won't always be like this, you know." she suddenly spoke.

Piccolo looked at her with surprise, but then shook his head.

"I don't know about that." 

"Well, I do. I've been there. He has changed a lot. Or will." she added. "I.. this will change him too, I hope."

Piccolo narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean, exactly?"

Pan tried to explain to him that her inteference with the fight changed a lot. She came too soon. Before Gohan could unleash his true power. Before Trunks got killed and Vegeta showed he cared. Before Goku gave his life in order to safe the earth.

The Namek just stared blankly upon hearing this.

"In a way, you saved us a lot of trouble, then."

She nodded. "But I also prevented things from happening. I don't know if Vegeta will become.. like mine" she said.

"That's not your worry. It has already happened and right now, we have to focus on the Dragonballs. Why don't you tell me more about them?" 

Pan nodded. "There isn't much to tell about them." she said, as she picked up the dragonball and studied it closely.

"You see, we had a lot of trouble gathering them in my time." she started. "And after we collected all of the, earth was attacked by Bebi, another enemy. It was very chaotic in that period. I wasn't of much use back then. Only 14 years old, not nearly as strong as I am now." 

Pan put the dragonball away and watched the map. "The Black Star dragon balls took a lot of time to gather, but afterwards, we focused more on earths own dragon balls."

"Why is that?" Piccolo asked. 

She sighed. "Well, I guess there is no harm in telling. We used the balls too much, to put it like that. When we wanted to make another wish, the balls cracked due to the negative energy and.." 

Pan shuddered. "Evil Shenlong appeared and trouble began. After that, we weren't able to use the dragonballs anymore. Grandpa left on Shenlongs back. He hasn't returned since."

"Goku's really gone?" Trunks suddenly interupted.

The girl nodded sadly, not very surprised by the sudden appearance of the boy. "He.. It was very confusing. And very hard, on all of us." 

"But things didn't stop after that, then?" Piccolo continued. "Something must have happened after Goku left. Or else, you wouldn't be here."

Trunks leaned against the wall, watching Pan taking a deep breath. He could see the girl had trouble with the subject. She was hurt. Pan looked at Trunks for a short moment, then turned to Piccolo.

"Vegeta and I were training." she began, but before she could continue, a harsh voice interupted. 

"Pah. I was training YOU?"

Vegeta had joined the group also, and took place next to Pan, looking at her with a frown. 

"I can't possibly see myself training you. A spawn of that weakling Kakarot." he snorted.

"The same Kakarot who saved your life plenty of times. The same Kakarot who's son would have defeated Cell, and who's granddaughter did that without breaking a sweat." she said, a smirk appearing on her face.

Vegeta paused for a minute, but a dark look appeared on his face as he said : 

"Then why isn't that same Kakarot here?" 

Pan opened her mouth, but couldn't find the right words. Damn him. He had done it again. He could crush her in a fight. But he could also destroy her with words. 

At that point, Pan realized Vegeta was right. Why wasn't Goku here? Because, once again, he had left. And this time, it was permanent. He wasn't coming back and she had to solve her problems alone, this time. This whole journey was a fluke. It wasn't the same thing, it would never be. She could try to ignore it, but one glance at the people around her was enough.

A mean, evil Vegeta, who showed no respect and didn't care. A suspicious, silent Piccolo. And a different, younger Trunks. It wasn't the Trunks she knew. The one she had spend almost a year with. It wasn't Trunks-kun who gently tapped her shoulder when Goku left and asked her if she was going home too. This one was different. All of the sudden, she missed her Trunks. She missed her home.

Piccolo and Vegeta began to argue, but Pan didn't notice anymore. For a while, she just stared into the distance, thinking on Vegeta's words. And thinking on her future. When the two finally calmed down and noticed Pan still wasn't talking, it became quiet.

Trunks got down on his knee in front of the girl. He wasn't quite sure what to say. He never had any friends before. He didn't know how to react in these circumstances. And with a father like Vegeta, he didn't have a great example. But this was Pan.

Gohans daughter. 

His mentor, his friend, would have had a daughter. A young girl. To think on how his future could have been, were it not for Cell and the androids. Gohan would have a family. And his father would have remained with his mother.

He mentally silenced himself. It was wrong to think like that. He knew he had come back to prevent a future like his from happening. Not to make things right. To prevent. To protect.

But Pan, why did she came back?

"Pan? Are you all right?" he asked softly.

She shook her head. "Don't you want to go back?" She asked him, her voice sounding almost desperate.

 "Back? Of course. Eventually." He knew what she was talking about. He understood her doubt, in a way. Pan gave a distant smile. 

"I miss my home. Everything here is so different. You are" she continued.

Vegeta snorted. "You have some nerve to come back in time and accuse us of being different! You brought us in this mess in the first place!" 

Her eyes widened as the Prince continued to talk. 

"Different, are we? It seems my future self has become a wimp. Training Kakarots grandbrat. Hah. Still living with the onna. Ridiculous."

He glared at his own son, who, like Picollo, gave him an angry look.

"Don't you even start." his father warned him.

Piccolo cleared his troath. "I think we need to land, quickly. We've been on each others lips for the last few weeks. There has been no sign of a Dragon ball anywhere. But we can't go on like this."

Trunks nodded in agreement. Pan merely sighed. 

"Why not ask Yuri for a suitable planet to land?" she proposed. 

Yuri bleeped. 

"Location found. Dragon ball located."

The group looked up with surprise, and Pan let out a relieved sigh. Finally, outside. Fresh air. And a dragon ball

"This is insane!"  

Pan nodded in agreement with Vegeta, covering her body with her arms. She gritted her teeth and looked at Trunks.

"Couldn't you have warned us about the cold?" she asked.

Trunks smiled weakly at her. 

The planet had enough fresh air, yes. They were outside, indeed. An icy blue planet welcomed the GT crew. Huge mountains of ice beautified the scenery, as geisers with hot water melted several layers of ice. A truly odd planet, almost completely deserted.

Yuri jumped around, unaffected by the cold. The others, however, were having trouble adjusting to the temperature. Everyone, except Vegeta, of course. 

He left the group before anyone could comment on it. Pan turned to Piccolo, who was barely dressed. Her eyes widened in horror, but the Namek didn't seem to be bothered by the cold.

"Piccolo-san. Aren't you extremely cold?" she asked. Her voice sounded vain on the emptry planet. As Trunks tried to find something decent to wear, the Namek shook his head.

"I'm all right. I concentrate on other things, forget about the cold. Vegeta does the same." He stated, while he nodded over to Vegeta.

Vegeta stared in the distance. His cold look matched the scenery. With a frown he watched as clouds headed their way. He turned around and walked back slowly. 

"Snow." he grunted.

"Fun." Pan grimased. 

"We should hurry then," Trunks said as he handed his father and Pan a warm coat. "If the snow covers half the planet, finding the Dragonball won't be easier." 

Piccolo nodded. "I agree. Since it seems like I'm the only one who's able to stand the cold, I propose someone joins me in the search. The other two remain with the ship."

Pan closed her coat and looked around. "The frozen planet. I remember." she said. "I could-"

"I'll join you, Namek. You act like you're the only one able to stand some cold weather. The brats are just weaklings." 

Pan's jaw dropped. She was rudely interrupted by Vegeta. Trunks gave her a warning look, and she shrugged. 

"Sure, go ahead. I'm not sure where to start looking, anyway." she said. "Just be careful, the snow banks here are dangerous. I remember my grandfather fell through one, it hurts pretty badly." 

Vegeta snorted. "Your grandfather is a fool. Let's go. It's not like I'm enjoying the cold breeze on this puny planet."

"Just go already, Vegeta." she hissed, pushing Yuri, the awfully silent Dragon Radar, in his arms.

Piccolo smirked. "This I've got to see." 

"Shut up." Vegeta scoffed and the two, with Yuri, took off, leaving a smirking Pan and a somewhat stunned Trunks behind.

"My father really hurt your feelings on the ship, didn't he?" Trunks asked when they returned inside the ship.

Pan rolled her eyes. "He has hurt me before. Or.. will." she added with a sigh.

Trunks grinned. "You're letting the time travel business getting to you, too much. You're really confused, huh?"

"Can you blame me?" Pan asked, smiling in return. "I'm from 33 years in the future, Trunks!"

"I know, Pan. I'm from the future, myself, you know."

She frowned, but her frown quickly changed into a smile. 

Almost laughing she replied "What ARE we doing here, Trunks-kun?" 

Trunks looked at her. He asked himself that same question a lot, lately. The situation on the ship wasn't pleasant at all. That wasn't the reason why he stayed. And this wasn't his fight. He did what he came to do. The androids. And Cell. His future was waiting to be rescued. He did his job in this time.

Then why did he volunteer to come along? He knew, of course. Because of Pan. It was something about her. 

She nervously tugged a strain of her hair as he watched her. Her dark eyes blinked. The silence was making her uneasy.

"It was you." Trunks said.

"Pah, bad mistake you made." She commented. "You're really different." she breathed. 

"You've said that so many times. What was so different about your Trunks then!?" he asked, still not sure if he should be offended or glad.

Pan shook her head. "I don't know. You're younger than him, and he's even less mature than you are. He doesn't like responsibility."

She paused. "In a way, you could say he sometimes acted like Vegeta. There was some arrogance in him."

Trunks was very surprised to hear all this. He could barely believe his other self would differ so much from him.

"But he was very sweet. Very funny too. And even though you look at me in a completely different way, he was just.. Trunks."

Suddenly, Trunks blushed. The way she spoke of him.. "Did you.. have a crush on him?" he said, his voice in a mixture of tease and curiosity. 

Pans eyes widened and she bursted out in laughter. "No! It's easier to fall for uncle Goten then to feel something like that for Trunks! He's like a brother to me. We've been through a lot." 

Still chuckling, she playfully punched Trunks. "Don't flatter yourself. Trunks is a dork."

Mirai Trunsk couldn't help but grin. "I guess we ARE different then." he said, as he stretched his legs and lay down on the couch.

Pan nodded, looking at Trunks who closed his eyes. "Very different." she mused.

**A/N: have to warn you for a little evil idea I've been having for a while. Instead of the obvious T/P.. why not make it .. *dun dun dun* P/V? That would be a challenge, haha. It will take a long time before the relationship develops though, so be patient :) **


	7. The Worlds Greatest Team

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragoball Z/GT or any characters related.

**Chapter 7**

"Tell us where to start looking, you idiotic machine!" 

Piccolo grabbed Yuri from the scowling Vegeta and glared at him. "Shaking him won't help, Vegeta."

Vegeta smirked. "It doesn't. But it makes me feel better."

Piccolo rolled his eyes at the comment and searched the radar for a sign of the Dragonball. Suddenly, a red spot marked the radar, and Yuri began bleeping.

"Piccolo-san. Piccolo-san. Piccolo-san!"

The Namek threw a confused look at Vegeta, who could only laugh shortly. 

"You've got a way with robots, Namek." he mocked, but flew closer to look at the radar nonetheless.

They both stopped in mid-air studying the radar. Yuri continued yelling Piccolo's name, until this one growled.

"Stop that Yuri! One time is enough!" 

Yuri silenced immediately. He pointed down. "That mountain." was the short answer.

Both warriors looked at the mountain under them. It was a rather small mountain, between two fairly larges ones. Covered with snow and ice, it looked very welcoming. The two of them decended and landed on the cold feet of the mountain.

For a short moment, they stared at the mountain, which suddenly seemed a lot bigger. 

"Why don't we just blow it up." Vegeta commented, studying the size of the mountain.

"We might destroy the dragonball as well." Piccolo replied. "Let's just start walking from here, the radar isn't too clear on it's exact location."

Vegeta smirked "Baka onna. She can't do anything right, can she." 

Piccolo frowned at him. "You have very little respect for Bulma. I don't know how she keeps up with you."

Vegeta snorted. "Oh, she doesn't keep up with me. I keep up with her. And you are almost right Namek. She means little to me."

"I doubt that, somewhere." 

"Well, what do you know. Let's just look." 

Vegeta eyed Piccolo for a brief moment. Why did the Namek insist he walked in front of him? Like he would waste his precious time on killing him. Ha, he lost his interest in Piccolo. 

No, Thenso was the one he was after. And the Dragon balls would only be a plus. If he could gather all of them, he might make a wish after all. The stupid balls were the main reason he ever came to earth.

"Wait." 

Vegeta stopped and crossed his arms.

"Can I turn around?" he asked mockingly.

Piccolo ignored the comment and nodded at a certain spot in the mountain. 

"We should take a left. " he stated.

Vegeta frowned and leaned against the side of the mountain. "There is no left."

Rolling his eyes, Piccolo looked at Yuri. The radar/robot bleeped once again and repeated what Piccolo had said before.

"Dragon ball located to the left" 

"Well then," Vegeta replied, "we should create a left." he said, and aimed his right hand at the wall.

Before he could fire, however, Piccolo jumped on him and growled.

"You idiot!"

"WHAT?!" Vegeta asked, throwing the Namek off him. He brushed some snow off him and glared at Piccolo.

"Don't EVER jump on me." he warned him and aimed his hand at the wall again.

Piccolo leaped back up and grabbed his arm. "No, you don't understand. Blast that wall and the mountain will collapse!"

Vegeta paused and shook himself loose.

"Maybe." he nodded. "But how else are we supposed to turn left?" he asked.

Piccolo remained silent for a moment, clearly in deep thought.

"Well?" Vegeta demanded again.

"I don't know." Piccolo said. Before he  could continue, a snowflake landed on his green cheek. As soon as the flake melted on his warm skin, he looked up at the sky.

"Hn. Snowstorm." 

Vegeta slammed his fist in the mountain wall. "Just perfect." he said in frustration.

It remained quiet. A small rumble was heard, stiffening both warriors, but the rumbling noise faded.

"Stop punching things, Vegeta." Piccolo ordered.

"You're not helping either, Namek."

The snow began to fall in a larger amount, annoying both warriors. They lost the clear vision and the sudden breeze made it harder to understand each other.

Yuri jumped on the ground and made a loud noise. "Warning! Warning! Extreme low temperatures, system failure! Warning!" 

Instead of shutting up, like they were used of the machine, after it rambled on for a while, Yuri continued bleeping. To add up to it, the little robot started to run around in little circles. "Cold Cold! Dragonball! Dragonball! Located! Snowstorm! Warning! Danger!"

Both Piccolo and Vegeta stared at the robot, and before Piccolo could do something, Vegeta had grabbed Yuri. 

"Enough" he yelled. His harsh voice echoed throughout the mountain. Piccolo blinked.

"Machine, I warn you. Shut up and show us another way to the dragon ball!" 

Yuri didn't reply and continued bleeping. Snowflakes fell on the small robot, and while Piccolo and Vegeta were pretty much snow free, Yuri was already covered. 

"Here's what I think of your danger!" Vegeta growled, raising his other fist, in an attempt to smash him.

But before Vegeta could even move an inch, Piccolo shot a small ki blast from his fingertip, hitting Vegeta's hand. He dropped Yuri and clenched his fist. "What was that supposed to mean?"

Trying to wave the snow away, Piccolo replied: "*You* were trying to destroy our only chance on finding all the balls!"

"I wasn't! I was threatening it! What gives you the right to shoot at me?" The Prince spat back. "Here's what I think of your weak attempt of an attack!" he yelled, and aimed a ki blast at Piccolo.

The Namek stepped aside and watched the blast hit a heap of snow a bit further away. The loud noise of the impact echoed as well, and Piccolo's ears cringed for a moment.

"Vegeta, we -" 

"We WHAT?" The Prince smirked, taking a stance.

Piccolo sighed. "I'm not trying to fight you here!"

"Hah!" Vegeta scoffed. "Then you won't mind if I shoot at that BLASTED robot, who CAN'T shut up!" he yelled, pointing at Yuri, who was still bleeping "DANGER!". 

He really was in 'danger', considering the robot was covered in a pile of snow, but neither one of them noticed. They just heard his constant bleepind and monotone voice.

Vegeta formed a ki shot in the palm of his hand, but was cut off by another beam from Piccolo. 

"That's IT!" he roared, and released the attack towards Piccolo. 

Piccolo blocked it, sending the attack in the wall. Losing his cool, he launched himself at the Saiyan and grabbed him by the throat. 

"Stop firing at me. Stop attacking Yuri. For once, just STOP!" He screamed at Vegeta, and with that, they heard a loud crack.

Both looked up, and saw the top of the mountain collapsing, and large pieces of ice falling down.

On them.

"Piccolo!" Vegeta scowled, before he ducked, in an attempt to take cover.

Piccolo grabbed Yuri, and followed Vegeta's examply. Before the avalanche reached them, however, the floor shook. 

Vegeta's eyes widened as he discovered the ground beneath them was disappearing. Before any of them could react, they fell down and were covered with snow, down a deep chasm, between walls of snow. 

Trapped, like rats. Stuck together, with nothing but snow falling down on them and an increasing cold surrounding them.

"Ugh."

"They've been away for a long time, now."  

Trunks opened his eyes from a dreamless sleep and looked over at Pan. She stood in the exact place she stood a few hours ago. In front of the window, looking outside.

Trunks smiled. "Did the scenery change at all, since I fell asleep?" he asked jokingly.

She nodded slowly. "It began snowing an hour ago, and hasn't stopped since."

"Snowing? I doubt that will stop my father and Piccolo." 

"No, but it will make the search for the dragon ball harder." Pan shrugged. "I guess there's nothing wrong. I'm just anxious."

He nodded. "I like the sight of snow. In my time, the snow made the landscape look even worse, if that's even possible." He grimaced.

"But here, the snow looks kind of pretty. Don't you think?"

Pan nodded. "I suppose so." 

She turned around and walked towards the door, grabbing her warm coat on her way.

"Hey, where are you going?" Trunks asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Outside. I can't sit around here and wait. I'm going to see if I can catch up with them." She smiled.

"Should I - "

"Stay here?" she interrupted. "Yes. I think someone should guard the ship. You mind?"

"I doubt if me minding would stop you, Pan." Trunks laughed.

"Hn. You're right. I'll be back soon, Trunks, hopefully with your father and Piccolo."

Trunks waved goodbye and sat down in front of the computer. He studied the galaxy map in front of him, trying to figure out where exactly they were.

Space travel. He sighed. "Bad idea."

"Get off me, Namek" Vegeta growled.

His voice made the walls shudder, and Piccolo pressed his green hand on Vegeta's mouth. 

"Shut up!" he hissed. "These walls are about to collapse, idiot!" 

Vegeta's eye widened upon the insults made by Piccolo, but he remained calm as soon as the rumbling stopped.

Slowly getting up, he rubbed his neck. "So," he said softly, "is there no way out?"

Piccolo sighed and looked up. 

"We could get out," he said and pointed at Yuri's radar. "But according to this thing, the ball is near us."

"Near us, you say?" Vegeta repeated and snorted. "Well then, let's hurry up and find it."

Taking the lead, he continued down the chasm followed closely by Piccolo.

"Oh and Piccolo," Vegeta turned his head around and smirked at him. "Don't ever touch me again." 

Piccolo glared at him and continued walking after him, carrying Yuri and looking around the chasm.

After a couple of minutes he remained where he stood. "Vegeta."

Vegeta stopped as well and sighed with annoyance. "What now?!"

"Maybe we should let the others know where we are. What if one of them starts searching for us, and they find nothing but remains of the avalanche ?"

The Prince shrugged. "I don't care what they would think. We have to get that blasted ball one way or the other? If you want to remain behind and wait around for someone who might not even show up, be my guest. I didn't ask for your company."

Piccolo clenched his fists. "That's NOT what I meant, and if you think I'm going to let you handle this on your own, you're wrong."

"Fine. Just follow me, we'll be back to the brats in no time." Vegeta rolled his eyes and lead the way.  

"An avalanche?" Pan questioned out loud. 

"Oh no, what have they done?" She rolled her eyes, knowing that the two of them must have fought. She looked down at the pile of snow, and tried to find remains of a ki explosion. The fresh snow covered all trails, however.

She shook the snow of her shoulders. If she staid in one place for too long, she would be covered with snow in no time. The storm got even worse, but now she had another problem:

Finding Piccolo and Vegeta, AND the Ball. 

"Why did this seem so much easier the first time?" She sighed and landed in the soft snow.

"Veggie?" she yelled, her voice echoing.

"Piccolo!" 

The echo of her own voice was all she heard. The ground around her shook as soon as she raised her voice. Slowly but certain she realized how unsteady the ground was. 

With a concerned look she levitated above the ground. If ***she* **had troubling standing, then those two didn't stand a chance. And where were they now? Did they manage to escape, or were they trapped somewhere?

"Damn you guys! It's too cold for this!" 

"If you let go, you'll regret it, Namek!" Vegeta hissed.

"Hmph. I thought I could never touch you again?" 

"Just shut up, I'm almost there" 

Vegeta's arm disappeared complety in the wall of snow. Digging his way through the soft substance, while Piccolo held him by an arm, he softly cursed.

"Tell me, " he released a soft moan, " WHY am *I* the one doing this?" 

Piccolo smirked. Because Vegeta wanted to be the one doing it. Doing everything. Of course. No one else, because that would mean he had to depend on others. Noo, Vegeta had to do it all by himself.

He shook his head, upon hearing the Saiyan cursing. "Wait. I.. Yes!" 

Yuri bleeped. "Dragon ball in possession!" 

"Shut up." Vegeta ordered, and Yuri obeyed. 

"Just ignore him, Vegeta, and pull your arm back out."

"It's not that easy, holding a dragon ball, you know."

Piccolo rolled his eyes and stared in the dark. He sighed, his breath turning visible because of the cold air. And suddenly, the darkness in front of him was not so dark anymore.

Suddenly, he was looking in a pair of eyes. 

"Hello." the dull voice of Tensho greeted.

Piccolo released Vegeta's arm, and the Prince gave a muffled scream as he lost his balance in the wall of snow. The Namek didn't respond and just stared at Tensho, who stepped into the small glimpse of light, coming from the surface.

The same height as Piccolo, an exact copy of Zarbon. Tensho's eyes stared back, his dark hair hung loose in his face. He raised a brow and turned to Vegeta, who was stuck in the snow.

"You have something that belongs to me, I think"


End file.
